Adventures in Hope County
by QuotethTheRaveneth
Summary: A collection of one shots set in the same universe as The Soldier's Bride. Can be read separately. NSFW.


_**Author's Note:**_ Hello, all!

If you're new here: welcome! Even though this is a oneshot set in a separate fic's universe, you do not have to have read it in order to understand what's going on. So, enjoy the smut!

For those of you who are here from The Soldier's Bride, this was originally supposed to be the beginning of the next chapter (Chapter 14) in the fic, however, I decided to replace it with a different scene. I still wanted to write out this scene, though, cause I didn't want to rob myself the practice writing or everyone else of a delicious smut scene with Jacob.

Also, while this work will hold all deleted/extra stuff that is not in The Soldier's Bride, I will be accepting any prompts that anyone might have. I've never done prompts before and don't even know if I can be inspired by them, but I'd like to at least try it and see if it works out. Please, don't be upset with me if I don't actually do your prompt. I promise you that if I don't write a prompt, it's not a personal thing with you or the prompt, it's because I'm a trash human being.

You can either review on this work with your prompts or you can message me on my personal tumblr, mysuiciderecovery, or my gaming tumblr, justanothergirlgamerjournal.

 **Sexual Healing**

Mercy doesn't know what's gotten into her. Maybe it's the soothing melody of Marvin Gaye blasting from the Testy Festy speakers. Maybe it's the five beers she drank. Maybe eating bull testicles (Jacob dared her to do it and she doesn't back down from a challenge) somehow invigorated her with the spirit of the animal. Maybe it was the way that Jacob watched her as she danced, all hungry eyes and wandering gazes.

All she knows is that she wants him. _Bad_.

All Mercy does is walk out of the Festival, and Jacob is trailing right behind her. She can feel his eyes dragging across her skin like the scalding hot water from a shower. She picks up the pace, wobbly legs leading her to where she thinks his truck is. Though, her drunken mind is clouding her sense of direction and she finds herself lost more than once. Eventually, she does see his truck: a dingy old thing that looks like it was pulled straight out of some eighty's movie.

The second she lays her hand on the passenger side door, Jacob grabs her waist and turns her around so she's facing him. "You a little lost, pup?"

She gasps when he shoves her against the truck, bunching her hands up in his shirt as she drags her nails across his chest. "You could've helped me, you know," she slurs as the world seemingly tips on its side.

"It's not my fault you drank too much," he says. He smirks, gaze traveling down to her legs. "Or that you decided to wear a skirt. With an ass and legs like yours, you can't blame a man for wanting to watch you walk."

"I bet you'd like my skirt better if it was on the floor," she teases. She stands on her tiptoes, grabbing his face and pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. He pulls away much too soon, and she whines from the lack of contact.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

Jacob tries to pull away, but Mercy keeps him in her surprisingly tight hold. "No, I want you _now_. Not at home."

Mercy moves to try and kiss him again, but he places his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back firmer against the truck. "That isn't happening, sweetheart. Not here or at home. Not while you're drunk."

Mercy glares up at him. She's not having any of that. "But I'm burning up," she whines. With a strength she didn't know was possible to have when drunk, she pulls him flush against her laving her tongue along the curve of his neck. He sucks in a deep breath from her ministrations, holding his arms out to the side. She hooks a leg around his hip, grabbing his wrist and pressing his hand to the soft flesh of her ass beneath her skirt. "Don't you want to be inside me? Feel how wet I am? Feel me squeezing your hard cock?"

He groans, hand involuntarily squeezing her ass at the thought. She responds with a delicious roll of her hips against his, a moan escaping her from the sweet friction. That seems to snap something within him because he bends down and takes her bottom lip between his teeth, then invades her mouth with his tongue at her sigh. His other hand caresses her cheek, moving to the back of her head to grab a fistful of hair. These heated kisses he gives her, all tongue and teeth and mingling breaths, they're what she lives for. Nothing sets her blood on fire quite like it. He pulls his mouth away to trail his tongue along her jawline, a delighted sigh escaping her when he nibbles on the shell of her ear.

Mercy hears a disgusted scoff then, making her remember that her and Jacob are in a _very_ public place. "Gross. Get a room."

Jacob is immediately set off by that. He separates from her so fast she barely has time to untangle her leg and readjust her skirt. "You wanna say that again, asshole?" he barks, making the young man who interrupted them nearly jump out of his skin.

"N-No," the man says, voice quivering and instantly shrinking back upon seeing how big Jacob is compared to him. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean anything by it."

"That's what I thought, you fucking coward."

Mercy grabs Jacob's hand, intertwining their fingers together. With her other hand, she gently takes his chin, ginger hair tickling her fingertips, and turns his head so that he is looking at her. "Come on, babe. We can go somewhere else," she whispers, pulling him in the other direction.

She doesn't know where exactly she's going. Just looking for someplace quiet and dark really.

"And why couldn't we have just got in the truck and drove back to the cabin?" Jacob asks.

"I need you inside me right this instant," Mercy says, turning around and palming his erection through his jeans. She smirks. "Already hard for me, I see."

Jacob grunts, involuntarily moving against her hand to find some pleasure. "Not gonna fuck you."

Mercy gives him a light squeeze, making him groan and lean into her touch. She lifts herself up on her toes to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Sure, you're not, Jake." She lets go of him abruptly, turning on her heels to keep looking for a good fuck spot.

Jacob growls from the loss of contact. "You're so fucking insufferable."

Mercy bites her lip mischievously as she scans the Valley with dizzy vision. Her eyes light up when she finally sees it: the perfect spot. She grabs ahold of Jacob's hand, pulling him behind her as she jogs to their set destination. The spot is nothing more than a large pergola, hay bales of different sizes and a tractor parked beneath it. As her and Jacob take cover underneath it, she spies a table hidden between the stacks of hay. Perfectly clean and clear of tools. She releases Jacob's hand, swiping her arm across the rough surface to do away with any dust or blades of grass left on top.

"Perfect," Mercy mumbles as she looks down at the table.

She turns back to Jacob taking slow deliberate steps towards him. She is only slightly embarrassed of her stumbling, but a little too drunk to fixate on it. When she reaches for his face, lifting herself onto her tiptoes to try and kiss him, he jerks his head away from her. She frowns. "What is it?"

"I'm not going to fuck you, Mercy."

"Why not? I'm not blackout drunk, and I still have enough consciousness to know what's happening," she justifies, hands on her hips.

"I don't give a shit. I'm not taking the chance of having sex with you and you forgetting all about it the next day."

Mercy rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on. I know how you feel about alcohol, but this is ridiculous. You wouldn't be taking advantage of me if I'm the one initiating." He doesn't respond to her, just simply stares down at her and crosses his arms. She bites her lip, lifting a hand so she can graze her fingertips across his forearm. "Please? I _need_ to feel you inside me." She sees the muscles in his jaw tense and the bob of his throat as he swallows. She just needs to push the right buttons. She pulls his hand free and kisses his palm, bringing his thumb to her mouth to lavish it with her tongue and wrap her lips around it. She watches as his pupils dilate and darken, completely focused on her mouth. " _Please_ , Jacob. I'm so _hot just like an oven, I need some lovin',_ " she sings, though it is incredibly off key and slurred.

He lets out a breath of a laugh, rolling his eyes. "Fuck, you're so drunk."

"Could a drunk person do _this_?" And without hesitating, she jumps into him, circling her arms around his neck and aggressively attacking his mouth with her own. His arms instinctually grab at her thigh and ass to catch her, and she swallows his moan as she wraps her legs around his waist and grinds into him. She doesn't realize they've moved until her back is pressed against the table's surface. She whimpers when she feels his erection pressing against her cloth covered mound, and even though there are still some layers between them she revels in the heated feeling that travels through her when he starts grinding into her.

She sighs when his hand against her thigh moves to her panties, pushing the fabric aside so that he can sample the wetness between her folds with a single finger. He groans into her, pushing his digit inside her. She separates from him to let out a trembling moan, inner walls clenching around his finger and hips gyrating to produce more friction.

"Shit, you're so fucking wet," he breathes, pressing his face into the junction between her shoulder and neck. He pulls back to look her in the eyes, the heat from his gaze sending a shiver down her spine. "You want it bad, don't you?"

"Yes," Mercy whimpers, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to pull herself up to him. She bites and sucks on a sensitive part of his neck, a strangled moan pushing past his lips. "Yes, yes, yes. _Please_ , I need you so bad."

He withdraws his finger, making her whine at the loss, but then he pulls her off the table. At first, she's utterly confused with what's happening, until he turns her around and slams her against the table, hand pressed down between her shoulder blades. She gasps when she feels him push her denim skirt up and tear her underwear off, though silently rejoices, pussy clenching at the expectation of being completely filled by him.

Though, she doesn't hear him unbuckling his belt, nor does she expect the next thing that happens. She lets out a gasp ending in a cry of a moan when he presses his tongue between her folds. His hands move to her ass, and she whines when his tongue disappears from her aching cunt. She tries to push back against him, but he is firm in his grasp, massaging her ass and cold air hitting her wetness when he uses his thumbs to spread her open for him. "Perfect," she hears him whisper before sucking her into his mouth.

Mercy opens her mouth wide, eyes screwing shut and needy wanton moans leaving her as his tongue and mouth worship every crevice of her lower lips. She can't even begin to describe what she's feeling, never even dreamed that she would ever feel anything so pleasurable in her life. Liquid hot ecstasy pumps through her veins as he laps at her like a man starved, obscene and lewd noises coming from where they are joined.

Her orgasm seems to sneak up on her only to suddenly explode, vision going white as she cries out. She can barely contain herself anymore, absolutely _desperate_ to have him pound her into oblivion. "FUCK ME!" she screams, loud enough that she's sure all of Hope County can hear her. "Fuckme, fuckme, _**FUCK ME**_!"

Jacob's mouth suddenly leaves her, her eyes snapping open and wincing when he delivers a loud hard smack to her rear, more painful than enjoyable. He grabs her hips and pulls her off the table until he is on his back and she is on top of him, pussy still agonizingly close to his face. "You want me inside you so bad? Then suck me off, but I'm _not_ fucking you, Mercy. Like it or not, which you obviously do, this is all you're getting tonight."

With that his mouth returns to her, lips wrapping around her clit. She lets out a quivering moan as her eyes squeeze shut again. She opens them again, though, trying to gain control of her muddled thoughts in order to focus on the new task at hand and return the pleasure he's so munificently bestowing on her. Her fingers and hands work deftly as she undoes his belt and unbuttons his pants. She hooks her thumbs beneath the waistband of his jeans, and he lifts his hips to help her in pushing them down just enough so that his throbbing cock is exposed to her.

Mercy wastes no time in pulling his foreskin down and wrapping her lips around his generously large member. The both of them moan in and around each other, sending shots of pleasure up her spine. She loves how he feels against her tongue, how he fills her entire mouth. She moans around him when he delicately flicks his tongue across and around her clit, making his cock twitch against the back of her throat.

Suddenly, she feels two of his fingers shove into her, causing her to pull her mouth off of him and arching her back so hard she think she might snap in half. "Fuck, you like that, baby?" he asks, pumping his fingers inside her at such a slow _excruciating_ pace. Mercy rocks her body back against him, desperate for a faster rhythm. "Mmm, fuck yes. I can feel your pretty little pussy squeezing around my fingers."

She feverishly goes back to work licking and sucking his cock. She sucks as hard as she can, bobs her head as fast as she possibly can. Any part of him that cannot fit her mouth, she pleasures with her hand, pumping him in time with her bobbing. She reaches below his cock with her free hand, tenderly massaging his balls.

"So – fucking – _good_ ," Jacob groans, fingers punctuating each word with a hard thrust. He wraps an arm around her waist and smashes her clit against his mouth. His tongue gets back to work with a new vigor. Jacob is a man on a mission; eating her cunt like it's the last meal he'll ever indulge in.

Mercy's legs twitch and quiver, breath coming out in quick hot hitches as another orgasm works its way up. She removes her lips from him as she comes, his tongue and fingers continuing to work her through her release. But he doesn't stop after she's rode it out. Instead, he keeps going ham on her overstimulated nerves, making her wince and whine.

"Jake, please, n-no more." She cries when he pulls his fingers out of her harshly, and he continues to lick her whole pussy in long slow strokes. "Ah, I can't…I can't…"

"Oh, fuck no," Jacob says, replacing his mouth with his hand, rubbing at her most sensitive parts. "I'm going to make you come until you turn into a puddle of jelly."

He puts his mouth back on her, sucking her clit between his lips. _Well, if you're going to do that…_ she thinks to herself, shoving his cock back down her throat. She sucks him hard, tasting the salty precum dribbling on her tongue. She can feel his cock twitching in time with her sucks, and she knows that he's going to come soon.

Jacob pulls back from her cunt, giving her a blissful moment of relief as she works him. He pants as he thrusts his groin into her mouth, burying his face in her thigh. "Fuck…fuck…fuck!" With a final thrust of his hips and pop of her mouth as she releases his cock, he comes, spurts of semen coating her palm as she pumps him through his orgasm. He bites into the flesh of her thigh so hard she knows she's going to have a mark on her, but she doesn't care.

Mercy relaxes a little, thinking that this is the end, but to her complete and utter surprise he presses his mouth back against her. She gasps as he sucks and teases her clit with his teeth, thrusting his fingers in and out of her pussy at a violent pace.

"Come for me," he pants, lifting his head to nip at a sensitive spot beneath her ass cheek. "Just come for me one last time, sweetheart."

His tongue goes back to pleasuring her clit, and she is unable to deny the request of her lover. Her inner walls tighten and tremble around his fingers as she comes _hard_. Her legs shake, and knees buckle as she collapses onto him in a huff, pressing her forehead against his thigh.

She lazily rolls off of him, her gaze wobbly as she stares down at him. She looks around eyes spotting her ruined underwear. She picks up the cloth, using the destroyed fabric to clean the cum off her hand before stuffing the garment in her pocket to dispose of properly later.

"Fuck…" she swears, breathing heavily. "You…you're a naughty little church boy, aren't you? Where did a wholesome Christian man like you learn to do something so _sinful_?"

"Shut up," he breathes, letting out a heavy sigh as he flings an arm over his eyes. "Also, I didn't really learn it from anywhere. I'd never done it before, and I just felt like doing it."

"Oh," she sighs. Then, her brain processes what he's said, and she shoots up. "Wait. You've _never_ done that before?" she asks, eyes widened in complete disbelief.

"Nope," he answers.

"I'm the _first_ and _only_ person you've _ever_ done that with?"

"Only you."

"Hmm," she hums, smirking playfully and raising a brow. "Well, I think that we need to try that again sometime. Multiple times. That first time might've just been a fluke."

He lets out a breathy chuckle, moving his arm a little so he can peek down at her. "Sure, pup."

Mercy's cheeks go red as he looks at her. She covers her face, giggling as she turns her head away from him. Oh yes, they certainly will have to try that again. Just in case.


End file.
